Más que un sueño, un sentimiento
by SakuritaEiri
Summary: Mi primer fanfic.. basandome en mi vida para poderla narrar un poco mejor.. En donde Homura sería yo y Madoka mi amor imposible, quizas algunas cosas no sean acorde a mi vida puesto que debo agregarle cosas de la serie.. pero espero sea de agrado n-n
1. Prologo

Era una mañana más que la chica de cabello largo y negro se despertaba para darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño… un hermoso pero cruel sueño…

Homura: Quien era esa chica? –se preguntaba la confundida joven al tratar de recordar aquel sueño, pero de lo cual solo recordaba unos ojos, unos hermosos ojos magenta que la miraban fijamente, pero a la vez tristes…-

Homura: -voltea a ver al reloj- oh no! Ya es tarde! –dice sorprendida la joven mientras se levanta y alista-

Ya en la escuela, las horas pasaron tan rápido.. que de pronto ya era hora del descanso, para variar.. la joven se encontraba tan sola como siempre, cosa que no dejaba que le afectara, la soledad le servía para comer tranquilamente y soñar despierta.

-suena la campana-

Homura: que rápido pasó el descanso –suspira y se levanta-

Ya en el salón de clases

Profesor: Buenos jóvenes, fórmense en equipos de 5 y que cada jefe de equipo pase a mi escritorio por favor –exclamo el profesor mientras escribía en el pizarrón-. La joven de hermoso cabello negro se le dificultaba mucho interactuar con los demás, así que esperó a que todos formaran sus equipos para así quedar de ultimo.

Miki: Akemi-san ya tienes equipo? –le preguntaba la joven de cabello corto y hermoso tono azul, como el cielo -

Homura: nop, todavía no… -le contesta, un poco desconfiada-

Miki: perfecto, no quieres venir con nosotros? Nos hace falta uno –mientras señalaba al equipo-

Homura: claro, por que no?.. –mientras se levantaba y llevaba su silla hasta el lugar-

Ya en el equipo, la joven se puso a observar a sus compañeros, ya tenia un semestre con ellos pero como casi no interactuaba con la clase, a duras penas y sabia sus nombres, para su sorpresa entre sus compañeros había alguien dibujando en medio de la explicación del profesor..

Miki: Madoka, por eso luego no entiendes nada de cálculo.. te la pasas distraída y dibujando, asi como? –exclamó la joven, dando al final un leve suspiro-

Madoka: Gomen gomen Miki-chan –dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza- es que esta clase me causa mucho sueño… -mientras cambiaba de pagina para guardar la imagen que estaba dibujando-

Homura, que había puesto su mirada en el dibujo, notó que era la imagen de un animalito, algo asi como un pokemon o similar, cosa que le causo cierta curiosidad…

Homura: Pero como le podría preguntar… -suspiró la joven-

Miki: que pasó Akemi-san? –preguntó-

Homura: ah? No nada.. hehe –mientras se acomodaba los lentes y bajaba la mirada-

En el transcurso de la clase, la joven se preguntaba como se acercaría a ella para preguntar?.. el solo hecho de pensarlo le daba pena.. asi que mejor posó su mirada de nuevo en su cuaderno para resolver los problemas..

Profesor: Muy bien jóvenes, pueden salir 10min y seguimos con la clase para comparar los resultados de los ejercicios –exclamó el profesor, mientras revisaba unos cuadernos-

Homura: ahh -suspiro- mi vida es un desastre –exclamó la joven que se encontraba apoyada en el baradal de ese segundo piso a las afueras del salon-

Madoka: ya pasaron 5 minutos, no? –le pregunta a la joven de lentes que se encontraba perdida en su mundo-

Homura: -sosprendida- eh.. si.. creo que si… *no me había dado cuenta que ella estaba aca*

Madoka: te veo muy pensativa, te pasa algo? –preguntó preocupada la joven de coletas rosa-

Homura: no es nada, problemas en casa… además… -voltea a ver un joven en la planta baja- en que lo ví me trajó recuerdos

Madoka: ver? A quien? –voltea a ver abajo-

Homura: al chico de ahí abajo, de camisa amarilla –señala con la mirada para no ser tan obvia-

Madoka: ahh, ese.. que tiene él? –pregunta un poco sorprendida-

Homura: eramos buenos amigos, pero un dia se me declaró y..

Madoka: empezaron a salir? –preguntó emocionada la joven y esperando con ansiedad la respuesta-

Homura: ….. no sabia que hacer, era muy pronto.. lo rechacé, él quizo seguir siendo mi amigo pero yo..

Madoka: -la observa en silencio-

Homura: preferí alejarlo.. soy una cobarde e indecisa.. por eso estoy sola.. y aunque quisiera recuperar su amistad, ya nada sería como antes –dijo todo esto mientras veía al joven riendo con sus amigos, mientras ella bajaba la mirada-

Madoka: pienso que todo es posible –exclamó la joven pelirosa-

Homura: ah? –volteó a verla sorprendida-

Madoka: claro, de hecho yo estudié con él antes, es más… deja habló con él y le explico como están las cosas, que te parece? –exclamó la joven entusiasmada-

Homura: ... es que… no se… -decia en voz baja la joven confundida-

Madoka: vamos, no tienes nada que perder, o si? –decía en un tono convincente-

Homura: pues si… esta bien… si crees que esta bien… -decia la joven mientras levantaba la mirada para toparse a la de su compañera-

Madoka: ya verás que si –decía segura-

A la salida mientras nuestra protagonista se dirigía a la salida el plantel, notó dos siluetas en la biblioteca, que efectivamente.. eran de su compañera pelirosa y el joven de camisa amarilla.. por lo que la joven quedo toda roja al saber lo que estaba pasando y decidió mejor esperar para saber que había pasado, en un lugar lejos de la bilblioteca..

Después de un rato, la joven pelirosa salió y se empezó a dirigir a la salida cuando notó a alguien sentada cerca de la salida…

Madoka: Homura-chan? –preguntó sorprendida la joven-

Homura: que pasó… siempre? Que tanto le dijiste?... que te dijo? –preguntaba la joven un tanto ansiosa-

Madoka: mmm, al parecer él te tiene en un buen concepto, sin embargo… para él las cosas están bien como están, lo que ya pasó ya pasó, y si quieres ser su amiga esta bien, por él no hay problema.. me dijo –dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza-

Homura: ya veo… -suspiró la joven mientras bajaba la mirada-, al menos no me odia, hehe –mientras se acomodaba los lentes-

Madoka: bueno, él ya olvidó lo que pasó.. no deberías sentirte culpable, las cosas pasan por algo.. pienso que deberías hacer más amigos –decia mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro a la joven-

Homura: si, pienso que tienes razón.. – sonreía la joven-

Madoka: te ves linda cuando sonríes –dijo esto mientras sonreía también la joven-

Homura: ah.. eso no es cierto… -mientras se sonrojaba la joven y ocultaba la mirada-

Madoka: te pasas! –haciendo puchero- además.. quiero que sepas que yo ya te considero una amiga

Homura: -sorprendida- como? –mientras volteaba a ver a la joven pelirosa-

Madoka: asi es, Homura-chan

Homura: bueno… para empezar –decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos, algo nerviosa- nunca alguien había hecho algo asi por mi..

Madoka: umh? Lo dices por que hablé con él? –pregunta la joven despistada-

Homura: claro.. que más va a ser –suspira fuertemente-…

Madoka: hehe.. tampoco es para que te molestes –mientras se frota la cabeza y ríe un poco-. Para eso son las amigas, por eso quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, Homura-chan -sonríe-

Homura: gracias….

Madoka: -sonrie de nuevo-

Homura: por cierto, había algo que te quería preguntar

Madoka: umh? nani? –pregunta la joven pelirosa-

Homura: es sobre-

Ring ring –suena el celular de Madoka-

Madoka: ah… gomen, es mi madre… -contesta- si, bueno?, que paso… -sigue platicando-

Homura: ….. luego seguimos platicando, oki? –se aleja-

Madoka: ah! Espera –exclama la joven, pero Homura ya se había alejado a la salida-


	2. Capitulo 1  La calidez de un abrazo

Madoka: Tengo que hacerlo –en un todo serio decía la pelirosa, mientras daba la espalda-

Miki: No crees que estas siendo egoísta? –decía la joven en un tono molesto pero a la vez preocupado- Madoka! -mientras con una mano sujetaba el hombro de la pelirosa-

Madoka: Ya basta! –aleja la mano de la joven peliazul- entiende..

Miki: Y que hay de ella?, todo lo que hizo por ti… -decia en un tono triste- no te importa? –mientras endurecía los puños-

Madoka: ….. yo

El resto de lo que decía la joven pelirosa se mesclaba con el fuerte viento y no se entendía… mientras a lo lejos se notaba una silueta de algo que asemejaba un animal, pero solo se podían distinguir unos ojos rojos que brillaban como cristales carmesí en la oscuridad de esa noche.

-Suena la puerta- Y tampoco vas a cenar? –decía la madre de la joven que yacía dormida desde la tarde-

Homura: umh?... ah.. ok, si voy a cenar, ya voy… -decía mientras se levantaba de la cama- creo que me afectó ver el dibujo de Kaname-san.. aparte de que… creo que no debí irme asi como así.. –decía en voz baja la joven con el cabello todo revuelto- en fin.. ya luego hablare con ella –decía mientras se colocaba sus lentes y se dirigía a la cocina-

La cena era casi lo de siempre, aparte de que no tenía una buena relación con su madre.. sin embargo seguía viviendo con ella y su hermano menor, tenía vagos recuerdos de su padre puesto que él murió cuando ella era pequeña, pero igual recordaba que no tenía una buena relación con él, puesto que ambos padres preferían al varón, por eso en cierta forma sus esfuerzos casi siempre eran en vano…

Homura: -viendo videos en internet en su computadora de escritorio- mmm, me pregunto si ya salió un capítulo más de esa serie -buscando- en fin.. mañana le sigo.. –apaga la PC-

Homura: -se acuesta- que habrá sido el sueño de hace rato?... parecía tan real.. aunque no recuerdo bien que discutían ellas dos.. y aquel animal.. se parecía un poco al dibujo de Kaname-san.. o al menos eso parecía… -pensaba la joven mientras iba cerrando los ojos-

Al otro día en la escuela, en el receso..

Homura: -sentada y pensativa-

Madoka: -se acerca- buenos días Homura-chan. Como que tenías prisa ayer que saliste corriendo –mientras hace puchero-

Homura: ah… disculpa.. lo que pasa es que igual no quería quitarte más tiempo ayer con mis cosas, aparte y ya era un poco tarde.. hehe –decía la joven un tanto cohibida-

Madoka: y vamos con eso -suspira- ya te había dicho que somos amigas, asi que no te preocupes. Además era mi madre, ella de por si casi me habla por todo.. a pesar de que no me llevo bien con ella… -mientras alejaba la mirada-

Homura: asi que tu también… -dijo en voz baja-

Madoka: sip, pero bueno.. eso es lo de menos –con cara alegre-. Por cierto, y que hiciste ayer?

Homura: umh… pues.. no mucho.. tomé una siesta y luego me puse a gustar una serie de anime en la compu de escritorio –decia un tanto alegre-

Madoka: anime? –con signos de pregunta a su alrededor- caricaturas?

Homura: no –suspiro un tanto molesta- bueno.. es animación japonesa… se llama anime.. no son lo mismo que las caricaturas –explicó la joven en un tono serio-

Madoka: o..oki oki, no era para que te molestes, hehe.. es que asi llamo a todo lo que sea animado.. gomenne –se disculpa la joven haciendo casi reverencia a la otra joven- igual y soy un poco despistada.. disculpa -sonrie-

Homura: … esta bien, no te preocupes.. vivo con ello -suspira-

Madoka: hehe…

Homura: eso me recuerda, a ti también te gustan, no es asi? –voltea a ver a la joven de ojos magenta-

Madoka: las ca… el, anime dices? –pregunta sorprendida-

Homura: si, por el dibujo que hacías la otra vez –voltea a ver su cuaderno de la pelirosa-

Madoka: ahhh, ese dibujo… hehe, no es de una caricatura –empieza a buscar en su cuaderno- no se, de pronto empecé a dibujar y salió de mi mente este animalito, verdad que se ve curioso? –le acerca el dibujo-

Homura: si… parece de algodón –observando la imagen-

Madoka: hehe.. -sonrie- pero… mmm… ahora que lo dices, igual me gusta el anime, solía ver muchas series asi de chica

Y la platica siguió en torno a las series, cada una fue compartiendo desde nombres de series, hasta géneros y escenas de algunos capítulos que recordaran…

Homura: umh… como que ya es un poco tarde –viendo su reloj de pulsera-

Madoka: es verdad! –dice sorprendida la joven- disculpa.. no pensé que el tiempo se nos fuera asi de rápido.. ni cuenta me di –se disculpa-

Homura: y porque te disculpas? Si la pasamos muy bien.. además, quien debería disculparse soy yo por empezar el tema –dice la joven-

Madoka: de acuerdo… hehe –sonrie y empiezan a caminar a la salida de la escuela hasta llegar a una esquina- supongo que te vas en esa dirección -señala- yo me voy a tomar el camión que esta hasta el centro

Homura: te acompaño –dice con voz decidida-

Madoka: -sorprendida- segura?.. wow, no me esperaba eso… hehe, segura? –pregunta indecisa la joven pelirosa-

Homura: claro, además.. no tengo nada mejor que hacer en casa… -baja la mirada-

Madoka: de acuerdo, entonces sigamos –retoma la caminata-

Ya en la estación, la pelirosa se disponía a tomar el camión

Madoka: Entonces nos vemos mañana –se despide-

Homura: -se despide, pero sin darse cuenta comienza la platica de nuevo-

Y ambas, sin darse cuenta el tiempo hizo de las suyas.. y la pelirosa no se fue en ese camión, ni en el siguiente.. si no como en sexto que salió…

Homura: Parece una adicción hablar con ella, y lo malo es que no nos damos cuenta del tiempo –suspira la joven de regreso a su casa-

Los días fueron pasando, pero habían días en los que la joven de hermosa cabellera negra buscaba estar sola, como aquel día en la escuela a la hora del descanso…

Homura: -sentada, pensando- de veras que no tiene caso…

Madoka: asi que aca estabas –exclamó la pelirosa mientras se acerca-

Homura: ahhh! Pero.. que… -dice sorprendida-

Madoka: te molesta que venga a verte? Si quieres me voy.. –baja la mirada-

Homura: no es eso.. si no que no pensé que vinieras hasta aca –aleja la mirada de esos ojos magenta-

Madoka: ahhh, hehe -sonrie- a veces te veo venir aca, detrás del centro de computo y me daba curiosidad.. es todo –se sienta junto a ella-

Homura: pues si.. es un lugar tranquilo.. por eso me gusta venir aca… -mientras ve al cielo-

Madoka: mmm, ya veo –se pone a ver los alrededores-

Y como siempre, las dos jóvenes empezaron a hablar de varias cosas y sin darse cuenta ya era hora de la siguiente clase…

Homura: -se levanta-

Madoka: por cierto –se levanta-

Homura: umh? que paso? –voltea a verla, mientras camina-

Madoka: Te gustaría ir al cine mañana? –pregunta alegre la joven pelirosa-

Homura: al… cine? -sorprendida-

Madoka: sip, hay una película que puede que te interese, yo invito -sonrie-

Homura: ah… pues.. claro, por mi no hay problema –sigue caminando-

Madoka: oki, entonces te espero a las 4pm en la estación, te parece? -sonrie-

Homura: me parece bien –dice alegre mientras entra al salon-

Madoka: entonces asi quedamos –se sienta-

Y así siguieron las horas en el salón de clases, cada quien se fue a su casa y así terminó el día, hasta que llegó el día de la salida al cine y la joven pelirosa estaba ahí esperando en la estación.

Homura: disculpa, tuve que hacer unas cosas, por eso llegué un poco tarde –decia la joven un poco agitada que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una blusa casual morada-

Madoka: no te preocupes, igual acabo de llegar –decía la joven pelirosa que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla blanco y una linda blusa de vestir de botones de un tono azul marino-

En eso las dos jóvenes se dirigían al cine cuando una notó que…

Madoka: …

Homura: etto… como que esta cerrado –dijo en un tono medio molesto-

Madoka: que raro, según yo si había función hoy de 4…. –dijo en un tono confundido mientras se frotaba la cabeza-

Homura: ya estuvo que no se puede confiar en ti -suspiro-

Madoka: Hidoi! –haciendo puchero- disculpa.. –bajo la mirada-

Homura: -suspira-

Madoka: mmm ya se! Que tal si vamos a la playa –dice emocionada la pelirosa-

Homura: esta bien.. –empieza a caminar-

Al llegar a la playa se sentaron cerca a la arena y al poco rato comenzaron a platicar como siempre.

Madoka: Te pasas, no deberías ser tan antisocial, pero aun asi me caes bien -sonrie-

Homura: no me importa lo que opinen los demás.. al fin y al cabo que saben ellos, si quieren creer lo que ven.. adelante –dijo en tono un poco molesto mientras veía al cielo-

Madoka: y pensar que me decían mucho que no me acercara a ti –mientras veía al cielo igual-

Homura: ah si? –voltea a ver sorprendida-

Madoka: sip.. me insistían mucho eso.. que bueno que no les hice caso, hehe –voltea a ver esos hacía esos ojos color purpura que en esos momentos se encontraban un poco confundidos ante tal declaracion-

Homura: ya veo.. –dice en voz baja mientras baja la mirada y se queda en silencio-

Madoka: -se acerca y la abraza-

Homura: -sorprendida-

La joven sorprendida no sabía que hacer ante tal acto.. era como si el mismo tiempo se hubiera detenido y la gente hubiera desaparecido, nada se podía oir.. solo las leves olas del mar que yacía a tan solo unos metros del lugar… La joven pelirosa la tenía en sus brazos como si no la quisiera soltar, mientras que la pelinegra no podía corresponder al abrazo, no sabía que hacer, era la primera vez que pasaba por algo asi.. a pesar de ser solo un abrazo

Madoka: -la suelta- hehe.. disculpa si te asuste –sonrie mientras la ve fijamente-

Homura: …. ah… no te pr..eocupes –dice mientras aparta la mirada un poco asustada-

Madoka: bueno, dices eso pero ni correspondiste el abrazo… -sonrie, mientras se levanta-

Homura: -se sonroja- disculpa…

Madoka: no te preocupes, por como eres.. imaginaba cual sería tu reacción, asi que descuida –le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-

Homura: -duda en tomar su mano…. Pero al final lo toma- gracias…

Madoka: -sonrie-

Al ponerse las dos de pie, la pelirosa decide que lo mejor era regresar ya que como siempre, el tiempo había hecho de las suyas y ya era casi de noche…

Homura: -caminando, pensativa-

Madoka: estas muy pensativa –se le queda viendo a la joven mientras caminan-

Homura: …

Madoka: sigues pensando en lo de hace rato? –la sigue viendo un poco preocupada-

Homura: un poco.. pero más en otra cosa… -dijo en un tono preocupante-

Madoka: otra cosa? –son signos de pregunta a su alrededor-

Homura: si.. como puedo hacerlo… -susurra-

Madoka: hacer?.. hacer que?.. –le pregunta la joven pelirosa-

Homura: -se sonroja-

Madoka: no me digas que aun te preocupa que no me correspondieras el abrazo… -suspira-

Homura: ….

Madoka: te dije que no te preocuparas, ya pasó… hehe -sonrie- además fue mi culpa, no pensé que te afectara tanto.. lo siento –dice en un tono un poco triste-

Homura: es que.. era la primera vez que alguien me abrazaba asi… -dice en voz baja viendo al suelo mientras seguían caminando-

Madoka: la primera vez? -sorprendida-

Homura: si…

Madoka: mmmm, pero que hay de tus demás amistades por ejemplo? O tu familia? –le cuestiona la joven-

Homura: no me refiero al acto de abrazar asi… si no.. por como paso.. fue un abrazo diferente… que no busco como explicar… no es lo mismo… -seguia viendo al suelo-

Madoka: mmmm, ya veo… creo saber a que te refieres –retorna la mirada al camino-

La joven pelirosa acompañó a su amiga hasta la puerta de su casa, con un poco de esfuerzo la pelirosa logró calmar a su amiga y platicar un poco más antes de irse

Madoka: hehe, entonces me paso a retirar, disculpa lo del cine… y si te hice sentir mal –sonrie mientras se da la vuelta para irse-

Homura: -la jala y la abraza-

Madoka: -sorprendida-

Despues de unos segundos, la pelirosa le corresponde el abrazo…

Madoka: asi que seguías pensando en ello… hehe -sonrió-

Homura: disculpa.. es que lo pensaba mucho.. de veras que me cuesta trabajo –decía mientras aun tenia en sus brazos a la pelirosa-

Madoka: eres calida… -cierra los ojos-

Homura: estas helada… -baja la mirada-

Madoka: ….. hehe, disculpa.. de por si esta es mi temperatura -sonrie- lo bueno es que me calientas –rie un poco-

Homura: oye… no lo pongas asi… -se sonroja y la aparta-

Madoka: hehe, pero ya… no hagas bilis, no va contigo -sonrie- bueno.. es hora de que me vaya ya –se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar-

Homura: sip, nos vemos mañana –se da la media vuelta igual y entra a su casa-


End file.
